¿Jugamos?
by ladyvigee
Summary: La ciudad se encontraba realmente tranquila en esta noche, la luna ya había hecho aparición en el cielo al igual que las estrellas que brillaban potentes a su alrededor, el viento frio soplaba por las calles literalmente desiertas al no encontrar a muchas personas andando por ahí, un viernes por la noche pero estas personas estaban mas escasas estando a unos metros del bosque


**Hola mis queri s lector s, solo quiero decir una cosa, esta historia se creo una vez que vi la película de los increíbles dos, ósea, en verdad no saben cuantas escenas de incesto vi entre Dash y Violeta que simplemente las tenia que sacar de mi mente y de ¿Qué forma?, pz de la mejor escribiéndolas y compartiéndola con ustedes, espero que sea de su agrado bye**

\- Tony…- gimió quedito una hermosa chica de 17 años, que se encontraba recargada en la parad, luciendo un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa blanca, mientras que era acorralada (por que ella quería estar ahí), por un hombre no mas fuerte que ella, alto y de cabello castaño, sintiendo como su boca era devorada de un lado a otro por la lengua de quien en estos momentos se encontraba acariciando sus glúteos- no…no..Toni…no…-decía la chica separándolo sin aplicar demasiada fuerza

\- Vamos ¿Por qué no?- pregunto juguetón mientras que comenzaba a besar su cuello sintiendo como la chica suspiraba de placer- yo se que lo quieres… mas que yo…-dijo el mayor mientras que sin mas acercaba su cuerpo por completo a la chica haciéndola sentir aquella dureza que tenia en la parte baja de su cuerpo

Ante eso violeta abrió los ojos sorprendida y suspiro con fuerza, mientras que un miedo la invadía por completo, después de todo sabia a donde quería llegar su novio y ella no estaba lista todavía

\- Tony… yo… no quiero …- dijo ahora si aventándolo levemente de ella, para salir de su prisión

El castaño ante eso simplemente frunció el ceño y maldijo en voz bajo lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por su novia que sorprendida lo miro a ver, sintiendo lastima por ella, al no ser tan fuerte como quería serlo

\- No entiendo por que violeta… - dijo molesto mirándola con furia- llevamos saliendo mas de tres años y en ningún momento me has dejado tocarte y mucho menos tener sexo contigo- sentencio serio cruzándose de brazos – soy un hombre de 18 años que tiene necesidades físicas sabes, yo no se si tu las tengas pero… eres mi novia y por lo menos seria "lindo", que me dejaras llegar hasta el final contigo

La peli azul no dijo nada ante aquella palabras, si no que bajo la mirada y llevo sus brazos a su cuerpo, dándose así misma un abrazo

\- Tony… yo…-como podía decirle a su novio que no estaba lista…

\- Olvídalo…- la interrumpió el mayor, mientras que se acomodaba sus ropas- como sea… me tengo que ir… - y sin siquiera voltear el mayor abrió la puerta de su auto, y salió de la vista de la chica que dolida solo veía el camino que su novio había tomado

Violeta ante eso simplemente se sobo el rostro con frustración, mientras que la imagen de su novio frustrado se le venia a la mente, haciéndola sentir realmente mal, en verdad, que si no fuera tan miedosa en el sentido de tener sexo, desde hace mucho tiempo, le hubiera dicho si, a Toni y bueno…también a él

Las horas pasaron para violeta realmente rápido y solo cuando sintió el frio de la noche recorrer su cuerpo, fue que se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el paradero del bosque, en donde los adolescentes suelen ir ahí, para… lo que ella todavía no estaba lista y de hecho ahora que lo pensaba, Toni la había llevado ahí en auto y ahora el muy maldito se había regresado dejándola ahí, votada

\- Genial violeta… las cosas no pueden ir peor …- se dijo así misma con voz entrecortada mientras que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla seguida de otra y otra, mientras que poco a poco su cuerpo se dejaba caer en el pasto

Otra vez un viento helado fue suficiente para hacer que la chica sintiera frio puesto que su camisa era muy delgada y para colmo había olvidado su chamara en el coche de su novio y fue cuando se dio cuenta que caminando no podía llegar a su casa, y dinero… si, si tenia dinero pero ¿en dónde?, en la bolsa de su chamarra donde estaba su monedero, sin nada mas que pensar mas que en lo tonta que era, violeta saco su celular y marco un número muy conocido para ella, el numero de la persona que siempre estaba ahí para ella…

\- ¿hola?- escucha la voz extraña y graciosa de su hermano, que al ya tener 13 años, era normal que cambiará para obtener su verdadera voz de hombre

\- Hola… Dash… -dijo en un tono melancólico

\- ¿Vi?, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupado

\- Yo… necesito que vengas por mi…- hizo una pequeña pausa aguantando todas las ganas que tenia de llorar- si es que… puedes hacerlo obvio…-pidió con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Prende tu ubicación, voy por ti…- y sin decir nada más, el menor colgó la llamada y violeta encendió su ubicación

Y fue así que en cuestión de 20 min, su hermano se encontraba delante de ella, vistiendo su típico traje rojo de superhéroe

\- Dash…- lo llamo mientras que sin dudarlo ni un segundo lo abrazo, aferrándose a su cuerpo

El rubio ante eso se dejo abrazar y sin dudarlo ni un segundo le coloco la chamarra que había traído consigo, mientras que sentía como su hermana no dejaba de abrazarlo preocupándolo un poco

\- Violeta… este lugar es… no me digas que… tu y Toni…- dijo molesto

\- No…- interrumpió a su hermano antes de que este continuara sacando cosas que no venían al caso- no… solo quiero ir a casa Dash… por favor llévame a casa- pidió mientras que ahora si volteaba a mirarlo con ojos suplicantes

Y fue ahí en ese momento en el que sus ojos se miraron que ambos comenzaron a sentir una sensación de paz y tranquilidad en sus cuerpos y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que el latir de su corazón se hacia mas fuerte

Fue violeta la primera en desviar la mirada sonrojada sin comprender por que ahora con su hermano sentía lo que antes sentía con su novio de hecho se podía decir que… desde ese juego… las cosas habían cambiado para ellos

Por su parte Dash simplemente se peinó hacia atrás su cabello y sin decir nada más, cargo a su hermana estilo princesa

\- Agárrate fuerte- fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a correr a grande velocidad

Violeta por su parte asintió y no solo se agarro de su hermano si no que acerco su rostro al pecho de este, sintiéndose realmente calmada y tranquila, después de todo Dash había cambiado tanto con ella desde la ultima vez que casi se quedan sin padres, había madurado tanto psicológicamente y ¿Por qué no?, también físicamente, así es Dash a pesar de tener 13 años, ahora estaba a la misma altura que ella, su cuerpo se había puesto robusto y fuerte como el de su padre haciéndolo ver realmente guapo

Y fue así que en cuestión de minutos se encontraban ahí, frente a su casa

\- Gracias por traerme…-dijo la mayor mientras que se bajaba de los brazos de su hermano

\- No hay de que…-dijo el rubio mientras que otra vez se quedaban viendo fijamente

Y fue ahí donde de nuevo sus ojos se miraron directamente e inconscientemente sus cuerpos se fueron acercando, violeta no podía creer lo hermoso del color azul de ojos de su hermano y Dash no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos violetas de su hermana, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que solo cuando la puerta principal fue abierta ambos se separaron bruscamente del otro y miraron sorprendidos hacia la puerta

\- Vaya con que aquí estaban- decía Helen mientras se acercaba a ellos, tenía puesto un hermoso vestido negro brillante con zapatillas altas – y ¿Toni? – pregunto al no mirar al castaño por ningún lado

\- Él…ya se fue…-dijo violeta con dolor en sus palabras

\- Oohh, ni siquiera entro a despedirse…-dijo la mujer mientras que se cruzaba de brazos

\- Dash…con que aquí estas-

Ante esa voz el rubio menor miro como su padre salía de la casa con su hermano menor cargado en sus hombros

\- ¿si fuiste a dar el patrullaje por el área del centro, sur y norte de la ciudad?- pregunto un tanto molesto

\- Si… si fui…-dijo como si nada Dash – también fui a patrullar el muelle y no vi nada fuera de lo normal así que tranquilo….- dijo un tanto hastiado de ser el quien patrullará la ciudad todos los días, por el siempre hecho de su velocidad

Violeta ante eso se le quedo mirando e inconscientemente no pudo evitar recorrer con sus ojos el cuerpo de Dash, vaya que ese niño cuando crezca iba a ser perseguido por muchas niñas y ante ese pensamiento un dolor se apodero de su pecho

\- Bien como sea…-hablo Helen más tranquila quitándole a un Jack Jack de 5 años de los hombros de su padre- tenemos que ir a la fiesta de gala que se realizara en la compañía ¿quieren ir?- pregunto sabiendo de sobra la respuesta

\- No… yo paso- dijo Dash mientras que sin mas se echaba a correr y pasaba d largo a sus padres

\- Lo sabíamos- sentencio Bob mientras que llamaba a su coche con el botón de las llaves del mismo- violeta nos llevamos a Jack Jack para que tu y tu hermano puedan descansar- dijo una vez que el auto estaba delante de ellos

\- Regresaremos a media noche así que por favor, asegúrate que tu hermano no duerma tarde de acuerdo…

\- Si mamá. Dijo rodando los ojos con fastidio

Y sin decir nada mas y recibiendo los besos de su padre y madre observo como estos se perdían entre las calles de la ciudad

Así que sin mas entro a la casa o mas bien mansión y noto como su hermano se encontraba acostado en el sofá, con los pies arriba de la mesa de centro, mientras que cambiaba los canales de la tele sin interés

\- Ya se fueron a la fiesta…así que… si vas a salir regresa antes de la media noche y no hagas locuras por favor, ya sabes que estoy a cargo- dijo después de admirarlo unos minutos

\- Violeta…- la llamo- ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el miradero del bosque? – pregunto mientras que apagaba la tele

Ante eso la peli azul se le quedo mirando sorprendida y sin decir nada mas, se hecho a correr a su habitación, no quería comentarle nada de eso a Dash no quería decirle que si Toni la llevo ahí, fue para.. para…y una vez que estuvo en su habitación cerro la puerta con llave, mientras que lagrimas salían de sus ojos y su corazón se sentía acelerado

\- ¿te acostaste con él?

Y ante esa pregunta la mayor abrió los ojos sorprendida y miro hacia su cama en donde Dash se encontraba ahí, sentado en ella mirándola con algo de rencor

\- ¿pero…pero…cómo?- pregunto sin saber en que momento su hermano había sido más rápido que ella, si ni siquiera lo vio pasar a su lado

\- He mejorado mis habilidades, si yo quiero puedo ser más rápido que la luz- sentencio seguro de sus palabras

Violeta ante eso asintió y limpiándose las lagrimas miro fijamente a su hermano

\- Dash… te agradezco el que hayas ido por mí pero… ahora necesito que te vayas, quiero estar sola …- pidió

\- ¿te acostaste con él? – pregunto mientras que se ponía de pie

\- No es de tu interés…-dijo enojada

\- Si, si lo es… violeta – dijo molesto mientras que había caminado hacia ella tan rápido – fuiste al mirador del bosque para acostarte con él?- pregunto dolido mientras que sin mas dejaba a la mujer recargada en la puerta, mientras que él con sus fuertes brazos la acorralaba poniéndolos a cada lado de ella

\- ¿Cómo sabes tu que ahí…?-

\- Por que todo el mundo lo sabe violeta- dijo molesto apretando fuertemente los puños – todo el mundo sabe que ahí es el lugar adecuado para acostarte con quien quieras sin la necesidad de pagar un hotel- sentencio desviando la mirada

Ante aquella oración violeta abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver la cara de enojo y frustración de su hermano, por lo que casi por inercia llevo su mano hasta la mejilla del menor y lentamente la acaricio

\- Dash… si te digo que no me acosté con él ¿me creerías? – pregunto mientras que ahora tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de su hermano

El rubio ante el toque de su hermana, se quedo sorprendido y sin mas, la miro directamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos llenos de tranquilidad que le decían la verdad

\- Si te creo…-dijo mientras que dejaba salir aire de su nariz- te creo vi…- sentencio seguro de sus palabras

La peli azul ante eso sonrió y sin poderlo evitar mas abrazo a su hermano, sintiendo como sus fuertes brazos rodeaban su cuerpo acercándola mas a él

\- Dash…- lo llamo sin despegarse de él

\- Dime…- dijo mientras que se aferraba mas a su hermana

\- Te acuerdas del…juego secreto que antes jugábamos…- dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada

\- El juego que nadie puede saber?- pregunto sabiendo de sobra la respuesta

\- Si…- afirmo

\- Si….- comento

\- ¿quieres jugarlo otra vez?- pidió un tanto insegura de sus palabras

El rubio ante eso sonrió y se separo poco a poco de su hermana observándola sonrojada y apenada

\- Si… no sabes desde cuando quiero volverlo a jugar…-sentencio mientras que sin pensarlo dos veces junto sus labios con los de la chica

Violeta ante eso se dejo hacer, mientras que cerraba los ojos extasiada, al sentir como su hermano recorría su boca con su lengua de un lado a otro, incitándola a suspirar entre el beso, mientras que inconscientemente llevaba sus manos al cuello de su hermano

Por su parte Dash se sentía realmente bien, mientras que movía su lengua de un lado a otro para después cerrar su boca, besando los labios de su hermana, y posteriormente volver a introducir su musculo a la boca de esta saboreando cada rincón de esta

\- Aaahh…-suspiro la mayor mientras que poco a poco su boca era liberada- has mejorado mucho…-dijo con una media sonrisa

\- ¿mejor que el imbécil que tienes como novio? – pregunto coqueto el menor

\- Si…

Y eso fue suficiente para que nuevamente sus labios fueran atrapados por el menor en otro fogoso beso apasionado

\- Aaahh… Dash…- llamo a su hermano con un hilo de saliva recorriendo su barbilla una vez del tercer beso que se habían dado

El mencionado beso la nariz de su hermana y sin nada de fuerza, la cargo haciendo que esta aferrara sus pies a la cintura mientras que lo tomaba de los hombros

\- A donde me llevas?- pregunto mientras que besaba el cuello de su hermano

\- A la cama ¿Dónde más?- dijo con gracia el menor, mientras que sin mas dejaba caer a su hermana acomodándola entre las almohadas mientras que el se subía arriba de ella sin aplastarla

\- Dash… ¿hasta dónde vamos a llegar hoy?- pregunto dándole un leve beso en los labios

\- Yo… yo quisiera llegar hasta lo mas profundo de ti, pero tu… ¿no estas lista para…? – pregunto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

\- No…- dijo desviando la mirada

\- Entonces… avanzaremos hasta donde hemos llegado, recuerda que no pasa nada vi- dijo con cariño

Ante eso violeta sintió una agradable sensación de paz y tranquilidad y tomando a su hermano del rostro, nuevamente lo beso, ahora siendo ella la que introdujera su lengua dentro de su boca, sintiendo como su hermano no se había quedado quieto y también movía su lengua de un lado a otro

Con un suspiro ambos hermanos terminaron el beso y con una sonrisa cómplice los dos se incorporaron quedando sentados uno frente al otro en la cama, y sin decir nada más y solo mirándose a los ojos, poco a poco comenzaron a quitarse la ropa

Dash tenia una sonrisa coqueta y un sonrojo en sus labios y sin pudor alguno simplemente dejo caer el cierre de su traje que lo tenia detrás, para posteriormente incorporarse un poco, dejarlo caer, dejándolo completamente en bóxer que sin pensarlo dos veces y observando a su hermana, que lo miraba, los bajo por sus pies y ahora así, quedo desnudo ante ella

Violeta un poco sonrojada desvió la mirada, pero sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se quito la chamarra que Dash le había dado cuando la recogió, y se quito la blusa, dejando expuesto su brasear negro y poco a poco se incorporo para dejar caer sus pantalones negros dejando al descubierto su pantaleta negra con encaje morado

Ante esa visión Dash literalmente babeo pero rápidamente se recompuso y sin pensarlo dos veces otra vez ataco a su hermana, recostándola en la cama, mientras que el se acomodaba encima de ella y comenzaba a devorarle la boca

Los besos que se daban eran realmente placenteros, sus lenguas se encontraban en la boca de violeta o en la de Dash para posteriormente cerrarlas y juntar sus labios en pequeños besos saboreándose por completo

\- Aaahh… -gimió violeta al sentir como su hermano había llevado una de sus manos hasta sus pechos antes de separarse de ella- no Dash…espera…-pidió la chica mientras que otra vez se sentaba en su cama y ella misma se quitaba el sostén dejando al descubierto sus senos

El rubio ante la imagen literalmente se saboreo los labios y sin pensarlo dos veces llevo nuevamente sus manos hasta los pechos y comenzó a moverlos de un lado a otro, sintiendo como los pezones poco a poco se ponían duros ante el contacto

\- Aaahh…- gimió llena de placer violeta mientras que ella llevaba una mano hasta el pene de su hermano que ya estaba levantado en busca de acción y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo entre sus mano, sintiendo de inmediato como su hermano se estremeció

\- Aaahh… hermana…-gimió Dash con placer, al sentir como la mano de violeta subía y bajaba por su miembro, que ya se encontraba goteando presemen

\- No pares…Dash…-pidió la chica y eso fue suficiente para que das dejara de lado sus manos y con su boca atrapara uno de sus senos, en donde sin mas comenzó a lamerlo de un lado a otro, mientras que lo jalaba- aahh…así…si…- gemía llena de placer violeta mientras que dejaba de lado el miembro de Dash para tomarlo de su cabeza y acércalo mas a su pecho para que siguiera lamiéndolo

Dash por su parte simplemente comenzó a succionar como si quisiera sacar leche de los senos de su hermana y una vez que dejo bien estimulado el pecho derecho de la chica, la siguió con el otro

Violeta tenia los ojos cerrados sintiendo a la perfección las sensaciones que su hermano le daba, mientras que se preguntaba por qué demonios con Dash todo se sentía bien, porque demonios no podía llegar a este punto con Toni o mejor dicho por que con Toni todo se sentía tan asqueroso, siempre que le tocaba las pompas se sentía incomoda, pero cuando Dash lo hacia pellizcándola o nalgueándola se sentía realmente bien, no entendía aquella sensación de repulsión cuando Toni la abrazaba, pero cuando su hermano lo hacía se sentía en paz, tranquila y quería permanecer ahí todo el tiempo posible

\- Aaahh… violeta ¿estás bien?- pregunto con la voz agitada una vez que su hermana se había quedado quieta

\- Si…si… vamos… continuemos- rogo la chica mientras que sin mas lo acostaba en la cama con ella encima de el – ya estoy mojada- sentencio sonrojada, mientras que se quitaba las pantaletas

Dash ante eso se remojo los labios y con una sonrisa observo como su hermana se posicionaba encima de él, con su miembro en su rostro y él con la hermosa vista de su vagina

\- Dash…- lo llamo mientras que comenzaba a masajear su miembro de arriba a bajo con su mano

\- Dime…-pregunto mientras que poco a poco abría los labios vaginales de su hermana

\- Creo que… te amo…-sentencio

\- Yo igual te amo…hermana

Y sin pensarlo dos veces violeta llevo el miembro de su hermano a su boca, en donde comenzó a saborearlo de arriba hacia abajo, asegurándose de cubrirlo por completo antes de introducírselo en boca

\- Aaahh…si…así…- gemía Dash mientras que inconscientemente movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, mientras que sin pensarlo dos veces comenzaba a sacar su lengua para recorrer toda la parte intima de su hermana, sintiendo el estremecimiento por parte de esta

\- Aaahh…Dash, siii…gemía la chica llena de placer

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban ni cuanto tiempo les faltaba, pero lo único que sabían era que ahí estando juntos era donde se querían quedar, porque estando juntos las cosas siempre les salían bien

\- Aahh…vi… algún día cuando estés lista… yo voy a ser el primero- sentencio Dash mientras que llevaba un dedo a la entrada de su hermana introduciéndolo de inmediato haciendo que la chica detuviera sus movimientos y lo mirara sorprendida- algún día voy a entrar aquí, y te are mi mujer…- dijo mientras que sacaba y metía su dedo

Violeta ante ese movimiento se aferro por completo a las sabanas de su cama, mientras que gemía llena de placer

\- Prométemelo violeta… prométeme que nadie entrara mas que yo, aquí, a esta parte de tu cuerpo- pidió el menor mientras que aumentaba el ritmo de su dedo

\- Aaahh…ahhh… si… si… - y sin poderlo evitar más, violeta termino por correrse

Dash ante eso sonrió de lado, y teniendo también su límite, se incorporó, dejando a violeta acostada en la cama, recuperándose de su orgasmo, mientras que se ponía a un lado de su rostro y comenzaba a masajear su miembro, sintiendo de inmediato que el fin estaba por llegar por lo que cerro los ojos y sin esperar nada mas termino por correrse en el rostro de su hermana que gustoso lo recibió

\- Aahh… Dash… te amo…- dijo mientras que se incorporaba tomando su blusa para limpiarse la cara

\- Yo también te amo violeta- dijo el rubio dándole un beso después de que la chica se limpiara

\- Sabes para ser un niño de 13 años, si sabes como hacer las cosas- dijo coqueta mientras que acostaba a su hermano y se acostaba encima de él, acariciando su pecho

\- Ja… solo te puedo decir que…el internet es bueno…-sentencio sonrojado mientras que acariciaba los cabellos pelinegros de la chica- ¿a que hora llegan nuestros padres?

\- A las 12:00 – dijo con sueño, mientras que bostezaba

\- Entonces… ¿nos vestimos luego?

\- Si…

Y sin decir nada mas ambos se dejaron abrazar por el sueño y cansancio del día de hoy con las emociones a flor de pie y los sentimientos correspondidos en ambos ignorando el hecho de que a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde estaban, un coche se acercaba a la mansión

\- No puedo creer que no nos hayan dicho que la fiesta se cancelaba- decía molesto Bob

\- ¿Qué esperabas?, así son esas personas- decía con calma Helen tomando su mano

\- ¡quiero jugar con mis hermanos!- grito emocionado Jack Jack

\- Ya cariño, ya casi llegamos a casa- sentencio Helen con una sonrisa mirando que en efecto estaban llegando… a donde habían dejado a sus dos hijos mayores

Fin ….

 **Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado n.n muchas gracias por leer**


End file.
